Raider
'Raider' may also refer to other things. See Raider(disambiguation) for other meanings. Raider is a platform game of very hard difficulty (originally Raider 2). It features Arkus Zei, and does not keep up the story from its prequel, Raider Zero, which does, however, keep the same characters. It is split into levels, or episodes, for quick release. Story Note: This game is still in the development stages, and is not complete yet. Changes may be made to the current story. Level 1 Level 1 is mainly set on a spaceship. Introduction This takes place as an entry in the Ship's Log. Arkus Zei, the main character, is on his ship. He had been to the Asteroid Inn recently, and there he was hassled by some people. They came over to socialise, and recognised him as a pirate, and they wanted to share tales. He told them of some of his better raids, and in return they told him of a rumour, which he was doubtful of its truth. They told him about a race that had been wiped out. They assured him that they had left behind many priceless relics, and they told him the coordinates of the place, which he thought would not happen, as he doubted their truthfulness. He expected them to laugh, but they stayed quite sombre, telling him that many have tried to raid this ship, but none have returned. He was very sceptical of this, but he needed money so he went to the ship, getting a signal shortly after saying that 'SAPPHIROS knows what will happen...', and boards the ship. The Ship This takes place on the ship, right at the entry point outside his ship. Arkus then realises that it is not an ordinarily designed ship, and so he did not know where any treasure would be stored. He proceeds through the ship, and then fights a wraith of the Hindalarr, claiming to be guarding 'their greatest treasure, perhaps the greatest treasure of all...', but claims that 'if you are looking for material wealth you may be disappointed.', and proceeds to attack Arkus. The Storage Room This takes place in the room at the end of the level, after Arkus has destroyed the wraith. Arkus proceeds to the next room, and sees a human in a storage tank which has been locked up there, and says that she is probably of no use to him. She then wakes up, asking 'Are you my saviour or my executioner?', and being told that it really depends on what she said next. She said that they imprisoned her because she broke some taboo law, and that they had experimented on her. She claims that she is the key to their greatest treasure, rather than the actual treasure, and says that if he would free her, she would take him to it. She tells Arkus that she is Echelle. Level 2 Level 2 is set on a tropical world. It was recently released in a closed alpha version. Level 3 Level 3 is set on an ice world, and has not been released even in an alpha version yet. However, it is known to be the first level to feature water. Level 4 No details about Level 4 have been released yet. Level 5 Level 5 is the final level, but again, no details have been released yet. Gameplay The game is split into five levels, or episodes. Each one is set in a different place: the first, an old, dead ship; the second, a tropical world; the third, an ice world; and nothing is known about the fourth and fifth levels so far. Score At the end of each level, you are given a score based on how many relics you collected, how many lives you lost, and how long it took you to complete the level. Rank You are also given a rank, based on your score, from E (worst) to A, and a special S rank for the best score. Relics Each level contains a certain amount of relics, and at the end of the level your score and rank is increased for each relic collected. Examples include the Golden Fig and the Magical Trophy. Difficulty levels There are three difficulty levels currently available to play: Beginner, which features infinite lives and a maximum HP of 7, Intermediate, which features five lives and a maximum HP of 5, and Expert, which features only 3 lives and a maximum HP of 3, as well as turning spikes into instant kills instead of causing 2 HP damage. It is impossible to get 'S' rank on Beginner, due to a score penalty at the end of the level for playing using that difficulty. Progress The first level is complete and was released on 29th of May, 2009. The second and third levels have been mostly completed, but no story has been added yet. The fourth and fifth levels have not been developed yet, but will be started as soon as Level 3 is released. See Also *Raider Zero *Raider (series) *Arkus Zei *SAPPHIROS External Links Raider 2 on Fighunter Category:Game Category:Outer Space Category:Raider